1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable anchor tab and more particularly to an adjustable anchor tab including a rotatable member for ensuring that an archer will anchor at precisely the same place every time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Archery tabs are utilized primarily for the purpose of protecting the fingers of an archer's hand while pulling the bow string back and also for permitting a smooth release of the bow string without having it catch on a person's fingers which causes inaccurate shooting.
In order to shoot a bow accurately, an archer must draw the bow string back and anchor the drawstring hand against the archer's face at precisely the same place for every shot. If the archer anchors too high, the shot will be too low; and if the archer anchors too low, compared to the normal anchor position, the shot will be too high. Similarly, if an archer anchors to the left or to the right with respect to the archer's normal anchoring position, the shot will go to the respective side of the target in proportion to the anchoring misalignment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,524, an adjustable anchor tab is disclosed with that device having a vertically disposed abutment structure connected to the top of a spacer for abutting a side of the archer's chin for ensuring that the anchoring point of the archer's face is the same every time that the bow is drawn. However, although the anchor tab of the '524 Patent has met with commercial success, it has been found that the abutment structure which abuts a side of an archer's chin can move laterally with respect to the archer's chin, thereby affecting the shot.